Wasteland
by Dawnandspike4eva
Summary: Because she is wrong. So wrong. The fuse was finally exploding. They would kill her saving grace. Steal her glory. Because they hated that she was so much like him. So tainted. So tarnished.
1. Itching

The brunnette licks her ruby red lips and flips her hair back in one swift movement. The smell of lavender wafts through the air. She blinks, she shivers. She is petrified. Always afraid, always shaking. Her breathing is coming out from her insides in pants. Can't let go of the memories, can't move on. Why is she here? Why is he here? They warned her not to do this. Stay away from the demon little girl. But she can't. And she is so sure she will regret it. She can feel the itching digging inside her. She thinks she wants this. Whatever this is. If this is going to happen. _So confused. So scared._ They hate her. All of them. Not him. Not the blonde. Needs her. He told her that once. Promised her that he would never leave her. The itching is growing now, seering through her body, Yeah she wants this.

"Pet?" Spike's blue eyes look her direction and he smiles. _Damn she is beautiful._ "Are you alright?" The blonde asks, he is trying to be sublte, and he is failing.

Dawn takes a deep breath, this is going to hurt. But it always does. She has to take action. Some kind of action. Anything. Maybe this is wrong. "I'm not sure." She attempt to fake a smile. _I'm so sick of this shit. _She can't let it out. Has to hold it in. She'll cry herself to sleep later. That is nothing new. Why can't she just say it, speak the words she wants to. Let them flee from her lips no matter where they fall.

"Liar." Spike accuses with a hint of a crooked smile on those perfect lips. He can always read her. No matter what. It is simple to read his girl. Because he adores every inch of her, inside and out. Wants to make her his, if she would only ask him. But she wont. No, never. Not this angel. Too good for any kind of demon. "Tell Spike what is wrong." The blonde cant help but smile when he looks at her.

Dawn tries to inhale, oxygen never came easily. "They hate me Spike." Her eyes go dull. Always so dull lately. Not filled with that glow he adored. That magic in her smile was gone, she was vacant. He hated that.

"No baby.." Spike frowns, showing lines in his near flawless face. "They love you." He lies. They hate her. Even her sister. He can't tell why. Something about her isn't right. Something is wrong. Like him. Made for him. He knows shes not right, knows it but can not tell her. Not ever. Knows that his little bit has something inside her ready to blow, a fuse ready to explode somewhere. And he wants to be there when it does. Wants to watch the fire works ignite. They are all afraid of her, scared that she really can be so wrong, yet so pure. Scares them, intruges him. Entices him.

"No..." Dawn shakes her head. Hates it when he lies to her. But it's just to protect her. "What's wrong with me Spike." The pretty girls eyes fill with water that she tries to contain.

"Nothing pet." Spike tries to comfort her. "Your just a little more like me then they can handle that's all baby." This time it isn't a lie, just not the whole truth.

_Why is he being so nice._ She shivers. Shes always so cold. It's inside her bones and she can't find a way to shake it out. Dawn doesn't have any sense anymore. No sense for right or wrong. Her world is falling apart. They did it to her. Too much time with the scoobies and beasties. So unloves, abandoned, untouched. She can't seem to find a place to call home. Doesn't Understand, anything. "Spike?" Dawn tries not to look at him. Can't look into those eyes. The ones that held her soul so many times she couldn't bare to keep it. Could not bear it. Wanted to tear it out from the place it had wrought itself into. Wretched things souls are, wanted to tear it out until she couldn't feel it anymore. It just hurt to much. But only on the inside. She was dead on the outside. No one wanted her.

"Yeah Nibblet?" He answers. Always for her, just for her. He believes in her. In everything she will someday become. Whether she was put here to destroy the earth or not, whether she does or not. He believes in her, and he will cherish and follow the ground she walks on.

"I'm so scared." One tear falls from her blue eyes and down her porcelain white cheek. Fear. Corrupts your mind and entrapts your soul. It hadn't taken her completely yet. She needed to be caught. She was still falling.

"Don't be..." Spike pleads, it is so sincere it frightens her, hell it frightens him. "It's going to be alright." He reaches out to touch her soft cheek gently with his hand. It covers most of her face and she moves into the warm feeling. Wants so badly to feel that warmth, all of it. Remembers why she came.

"Spike?" Dawn shivers once more, another tear betraying its home and falling down her face. "Can you do me a favor?" She asks. The strangest way she could think to ask this, but the only way. Could never seduce him. It would never work. He would push her away and ask her what she was thinking. These tears, which were real, were the only way. Asking as a favor was the only way.

"Anything in the world, love." Spike smiles gently still touching her cheek. He means it, for now. He honestly would do anything for his girl. Loves her. Through and through. Would promise her the world if she wouldn't be afraid anymore. Wanted to take away those tears that fell. Loves to make her smile. Hates the tears.

"Make the pain go away..." Dawn hopes he knows exactly what she means. Doesn't want to explain. Hates explaining. But usually she doesn't have to explain to Spike. Because he can read her. Knows her. Is part of her. "Just for tonight." She begs.

"Dawn..." Spike can't reply. He can only say her name. Can she really be asking what he thinks. No. Not his girl. His sweet, innocent little girl. But then again he knew what she was capable of. Maybe this was the fuse he had been waiting for. Was he really hesitating something he wanted so badly. "This can't be something you really want. Think this through." He pleads.

"This isn't about thinking things through Spike." Dawn leans closer. "It's about making the mistakes I want to make, about easing my pain, not theirs." Her eyes almost fill with tears again, because she doesn't think she can convince him. More rejection. More pain. Might as well pile it on.

"Pet.." He sees the pain. "I want to do this too." And then Spike sees that glow. The one he misses. And that is enough to make him go through with this wicked deed. To see more of that perfect glow. Though he knows his girl, and he knows this glow will only last so long. Especially because of what she is asking from him. Hes seen it kill a girls glow before.

Dawn moves closer to him. She has never been this forward before, but she wants this. No she needs this. Can feel the aching inside her, she wants him to make it go away. Knows he can, maybe not permanantly but for a little while. And that's long enough. This pain is so unbearable that any second of relief is a Godsend. Dawn wraps his lips around his attacking Spike without hesitation. She can find so many reasons why she shouldn't do this, but she can't stop herself. Doesn't-Want-To. This is what she came for. Knew it from the first step out of the Summers home. Dawn realzes she is now straddling Spike, tangling her hands in his hair. He isn't stopping her. Not pushing her away. After a few minutes he picks her up and carries her over to his bed. He places light kisses on her neck.

"Pet?" Spike looks at his one and only weekness. "Are you sure?" He asks, the last time he will ask this question. Dawn doesn't answer with words. She can't. Because she isn't sure. Not that this is the best decision. But she wants it. Needs it. -

For a while. Dawn was thankfull she agreed to come over Spikes. He made all her fears and doubts fade away, Like nothing else in the world mattered. Like there was only him, and her. Made her forget about the pain, forget about how much the scoobies hated her. Forget that she was a key. At some moments, she forgot she existed. Was only feeling, corporeal and that was all. Flesh and tingles, sweat and lips. She didn't want to let this go. Wished she could hold onto it forever. For now this moment was hers forever. Was her saving grace.

"Spike?" Dawn doesn't shiver this time. Spike is holding her so tight the tiny brunnette can't feel the cold.

"Yeah baby." He kisses her forehead gently. He really loves her. Adores her. Wants to keep her forever but knows that is not possible. Something so precious cant be contained. That's why men hunt isn't it? To keep something so stunning, there is no other way to capture it. Can't tame such a perfect, wild creature. So they kill it. Could he do that with his Dawnie? Spike gets a sudden sick feeling in the pit of his stomouch...guesse not.

"This can't last can it?" Her perfect lips turn into a frown. "There gonna tear me apart when they find out aren't they?" Dawn asks sincere about the question. Because she will believe him. Her Spike. He wont lie. Sadly, he can't.

"This can last pet." Spike promises. "But it wont." He ads. "Your far too good for me and you'll see that soon enough." His voice doesn't break, though it wants to. Remembers this was all for her. "And they will tear you apart, you wont be able to bear the pain, and theres only one way for me to shield you." Spike sighs. "You wouldn't want that." _I'd slaughter the lot of 'em for you my darling._

"Why can't I be strong and smart like you?" Dawn asks weekly.

"Someday pet, you will be stronger." Spike smirks. "Emotionally that is." His face lights up as he holds her down. Dawn just smiles. Unafraid. Trusting him completely. And he loves it. "As for smarter, you already are, you just don't realize it yet, you will." He licks his lips. "Someday." He frowns at the thought.

"Spike." Dawn wihspers. He loves the way she says his name like that. So week, so needy, she needs him. And for that he is eternaly greatful.

"Dawn." Spike looks at the frail beauty laying before him. Shes pale. Shes small. Dark. Inside, shes wrong. Corrupted. Tainted. His wicked little angel. She's perfect.

"Can this be real?" The brunnette asks. She doesn't talk like normal people. Never did. "For tonight." Begging with those baby blues of hers, how could he say no.

"It is real sweet bit." Spike answers. "More real than anything those scoobies will throw in your face." The blonde vampire hissed.

"It doesn't hurt yet Spike." Dawn sighs. "I don't want them to make it hurt." The girl closes her eyes and drifts into a deep sleep. She is safe. For now. They haven't tainted it yet. Haven't harmed her yet. But they will tear her apart. Will destroy what they have. What she had found. Make her hurt for not hurting. Can't escape the pain. Because they can't let her. They create the pain they live in, and she has to suffer. Because they hate her. Because she is wrong. So wrong. The fuse was finally exploding. They would kill her saving grace. Steal her glory. Because they hated that she was so much like him. So tainted. So tarnished.


	2. Wings

Morning. Always set forth a twang of disappointment. Always knew that everything great that happened the night before. Would fall apart. It was just the way things were here. Because none of them could be happy. Whether they were trying too hard to hold on to something that wasn't theirs. Or attempting a normal life, that did not belong to them. They lived in a reality that was utterly unreal. There was no denying that. No escaping it. There was no cure for the heartbreak Sunnydale could ensue.

Maybe she deserved the pain. The aching that only he could cure. Maybe she always deserved it. She was made to destroy the earth. So maybe she just did not deserve any kind of happiness. It wasn't like this was real happiness. It was only a cure. A temporary cure for the aching that wretched inside of her constantly. Because they all hated her, blamed her. It was her fault her sister ever died. Her fault she had to be brought back from the grave. And it was her fault that her sister came back this shell of a person she was. Dawns fault. They could blame her because she was the easy target. The weak one. Shouldn't be that way. She was the one with darkness inside her. The one that feared. But they had broken her. This empty broken little thing, that he adored. Treasured.

The scoobies couldn't leave well enough alone. They wouldn't. If Dawn found something that made her happy, gave her some form of relief. They would have to steal it away. But if she hated it, was tortured by their relationship, they wouldn't see it. Would look right past it. They had this way about them, had to judge, destroy. And they called her a destroyer. She never killed anyone like they could.

Dawns blindness in the subject of her one and only desire was undeniable. She thought he was some kind of hero. Didn't have a soul currently, or a chip. Yet he didn't kill. At least she didn't think he did. She looked at him as better than the rest of them. Wished she could be his _everything._ Dawn knew if she could actually find something that made her happy, that she had to hold onto it with everything inside of her. Couldn't hint to anyone that this existed. Couldn't tell them. Because she knew that they would have to fight to keep it together, without the scoobies tearing it apart. Had to fight for this. She. Had. To.

Dawns eyes flutter as she awakens from her slumber. The morning never feels like a new beginning in Sunnydale, only a time for broken promises. She rolls over not wanting to let him know she's awake, but knowing that he is already aware, Nothing escapes him. Not even her.

"Morning pet." Spikes blue eyes flash to the small form laying beside him. "How you feel?" He asks smirking wildly.

"Tired." She yawns, she still has that glow. Thanks to him. He is building her back. Making her that girl he loves so much. He knows her. Knows that she is much too good for this life she leads, too good for all the pain she is hiding. Needs to get her out of here. It doesn't matter how, or with who. Just away from here. Before she collapses. Could teach her so much about the world. So much she needs to learn. Just an innocent little shell of what she could be. Of what she really should be.

"So what are the plans, for today?" Spike smiles, he actually smiles. Something real. He can't remember the last time he smiled sincerely. But this girl makes him smile. It's something he couldn't stop even if he wanted to. He smiles again.

Dawns blue eyes flicker to his stone chest then back to his perfect face. "I wish I could just spend the entire day with you." The brunette closes her eyes. She knows what awaits in her future, more disappointment. That is all anyone in Sunnydale can offer. All the scoobies will give her when the truth is unveiled. All he can give her. But she doesn't want to face that. At least not until she has to.

"Why can't you baby." Spike smiles bright. He is so happy when she is around, and it scares him. Dawn breathes deep. The sound of him calling her baby takes her by surprise, in the best way possible.

"I don't know," Dawn pauses. "Maybe, I can." She smiles. "If I just give them a good excuse." Her eyes fade a little bit. _Them._ Hates thinking about _them_. About the scoobies. The ones who want to ruin her. Destroy her. The only one she wants destroying her is _him. _Because he's the only one who really knows how.

"That's what I thought...you go do that." The blonde attempts to play with her. Loves how happy she makes him. And knows how it wont last. Because happiness never lasts, especially not for him.

"Are you ordering me around?" Dawn questions with a smile. Her face hasn't felt so sore from smiling since her mother was alive. It's been too long. Remembering her mother makes her heart break a little more every time. Her mother loved her unconditionally. One of the only people who did. Now there was someone else who loved her too. She could only hope.

"I wouldn't dare." Spike smiles...again. He swears this must be a dream. Can't imagine a morning with a girl who makes him this happy. Just praying she never leaves him alone. But she has to. Someday.

"Good." Dawn nods in approval. She's becoming herself, again. It's been a while. Been a long while. But when your her age, your going to believe what someone tells you, when they say they love you. And she does. Because she has to, needs it right now. Needs this. Old enough to know it's wrong, too young to say no.

Dawn picks up her cell phone and dials her house. Has to make up some excuse. She isn't use to it yet. But that innocent little thing, isn't so innocent anymore. The fuse, has exploded. There is no repairing what they have done.

_"Hello." Buffy answers, her voice seems nervous._

"Hey sis." Dawn attempts to find some comfort with her sister that is just not there. Attempts to talk to her like they both really care. Dawn use to care, use to so much. Still does. Just doesn't.

_"Where are you?" She sounds frustrated. Not angry. Not scared. Just frustrated._

"Over a friends." Dawn hasn't lied yet. "We made plans last minute and I thought I told you." She lies now. "Were gonna spend the day with her and her mom. Might spend another night." Lies. They are flowing from her tongue so simply now. Now that the fuse had been let off. _"Uhm..." The blonde slayer hesitates. "Okay." She accepts. Of course. Because unless it suits her, she doesn't care. Only pretends._

"Okay bye sis." Dawn hangs up the phone. Doesn't wait to be disappointed again with a false I love you. Suddenly she turns around to see Spike staring at her. He looks amazed. Just by her. Encaptured by the sight of her. Caught, never to be freed. Not the way he felt. That would never fade away. Would ache inside of him for eternity. Because he had eternity. How could he feel? Without a soul? What was this?think she does.

"Your beautiful." Spike looks her up and down, stopping at her big blue eyes. His girl. Didn't want her to be so broken. But he could see the light in her eyes, that glow. She shined so beautifully. Like an angel. Far too good for him. What she saw in him he would never know. _What all girls do I suppose. William the masochist, only gets girls who need healing._ But he could do that. She deserved that. So he would help her, for as long as he could. Give her some form of satisfaction, the only kind he knew how to give.

Dawns eyes fill up with pure joy. "Stop it." She smiles uncontrollably. Can it really be this simple? Love? Is that what this is. She knows what she feels. It's real. Can he really love her back? Can it be so real, so easy? Nothing ever is. So it has to fall apart. Has to crumble before her in a million tiny pieces. Ones she can not recover, or piece back together. But she will try, because she loves him. Really Loves Him. Loves this. All of it. The way it feels. Like Home.

"You are." Spike moves towards her and wraps his arms around her. He pulls her close. Doesn't want to let go. Can't let go. It feels like for once he has something. It's so real. Can't lose this girl. This angel. The one who looks at him like he is something special. No one has ever looked at him this way. No one. This is brand new. And so beautiful. Just like her. His perfect glowing girl. "I don't want to let you go." Spike grips her tighter.

"Spike?" Dawn looks at him in dismay. Doesn't understand why he is acting this way. So close. Like he was falling apart. But why? When he was putting her together. Did it take that. Couldn't they both be whole. "Is everything okay?" She asks concerned. She breathes his scent in. Doesn't want to let him go either.

"Yeah." Spike says, but the sound is breathy. Like he can't catch his breath. His girl was there in front of him. And he knew the truth. Something he wished he never had to face. Wish he could hide from it. The fact that, nothing real lasts, not in Sunnydale. "I love you pet." Spikes voice is clear, and sure. So sure.

"I love you." Dawn smiles. She feels like running around and screaming at the top of her lungs. Love? Is this really what it felt like. Like your cheeks were going to collapse from smiling so much. Like if you jumped of the top of the empire state building, you could fly. Like wings would sprout from your insides. Love. Like butterflies. Like fire. She could picture this bright red flame inside her chest burning for him. Burning always.

"Pet, let's stay like this forever." Spike pleads. Doesn't want to lose this feeling. This forever that was boiling inside him was perfect. Forever. And. Always.

"Okay Spike. Forever." Dawn promises. She really wants this. Forever. Because she loves him.

That day was magical. The night as well. Filled with their happiness. Forgetting all the past mistakes and regrets. Forgetting all the pain they had suffered through. Because they made each other happy. A grace they had found. Couldn't lose it. Had to grip it tight. Tighter then the hold they had onto each other all night. Closer then imaginably possibly. Entangled in one another. Caught by the love they had found. All day wrapped up together in his bed. All night renting movies and eating ice cream. But when the night came to a close. Dawn didn't want to fall asleep. Spike made sure she did. As he held her in his arms. Tightly. He would protect her for as long as he could. He knew it would collapse. Nothing could save them from the fall out. Nothing. Not even his strength, not her wits. Nothing. Something had to tear it apart. Tomorrow. The scoobies. The beasties. Sunnydale. Take your pick. It would fall apart. It would be hard. Because she would kick and scream. He knew this. And it stung to think about losing her. It stung to think about seeing her hurt. They had tonight. They would hold onto this night. Onto today. Forever. Maybe that would get them through the loneliness. Maybe they would survive. Counting each heartbeat until it all fell apart. Their love. Would last. But this closeness. Couldn't. This feeling of pure joy. They would lose it. They would tear it apart. Because happiness isn't possible.


	3. Fly

The world hates happiness. Hates when other people feel something real. Wants so badly to rip it apart. Wish they could, and usually they can. Because love is fragile. Because the heart is even more fragile. Breaks with any wrong movement. And we can't control our feelings. No matter how irrational. In a world where everything battles against you, it's hard to fight odds that are so strongly on the other side. Hard to ignore the breaking sounds inside your chest. Hard to ignore their sounds. Not always impossible. If a person is strong enough, if love is strong enough nothing can come between it. If two people really love one another, there is no point when enough is enough. Because love like that is rare. When it's real, you don't give up. Do not let it go. No matter what. Even when things seem impossible.

They would lose this. There was no chance for them. Because she wasn't strong. And he didn't think he could be her everything. And that was the only way for them to stay together. To run. Far away. Because being together here wouldn't work. Needed a new beginning. Needed far away from Buffy and her Scooby gang. He couldn't do that. Because he felt like she needed them. He couldn't be her everything. Wasn't enough. Never enough. Not for an eighteen year old girl, not for a girl who was falling apart. Crumbling. He couldn't be the one to save her. He could only break them. Was no hero. Not what she saw him as. Never that good.

"Pet?" Spike looks at the beautiful girl in his arms. He knows he can't keep her. Too perfect for him. Too blessed to be holding her now. But he couldn't have her. Someone like this couldn't be owned. The scoobies could never have her. She would be free someday. He would see to that. If it was the last thing he did. Because she had wings. The rest of them lived their lives trying so hard to fly. Spike was happy just to live next to this beautiful creature he had found. The only one of them with wings. And they were trying to hold her back. Wouldn't let her fly. One day they would clip her wings. But Spike refused to let that happen. He wanted to watch her glow, watch her fly.

"Yeah." She groans as she looks up into his perfect blue eyes. Loves him. Loves the way he feels. When he's holding her. Touching her...everything he does. Adores him. Wishes that she could hold onto this for eternity. There's something in his eyes that says they can't.

"I love you." The blonde breathes her in. Wants to make sure he doesn't forget her scent. Wants to make sure he keeps it in his mind. Her lavender shampoo. And strawberry skin. The way she moves. Smiles. Her sounds. Everything about her. Not like he could ever forget. Not this girl. No way he could forget her. So innocent. So tarnished.

"I love you too, Spike." Dawn smiles closing her eyes. She loves to say it. Loves to hear it. And she says his name. No other girl said his name the way she does. With such a need to it. Adored everything about one another. Could it last? Could love conquer all? Or would the scoobies win again. Like they usually did.

The world would always be against them. A pair no one wanted. Something no one expected. Something they feared. Is love really enough? When everything is against you. When everyone is against you. When no matter what you continue to struggle. Can love come out victorious?

"Spike, I can't find Dawn any..wh...any...wh..." Buffy storms into the room stuttering over her words. She can't believe her eyes. Her sister. She was looking for her. Not expecting to find her here. Just expecting to find help here. And there she is. With him? In his bed. Unclothed. Her heart stops. Her sister with her ex-vampire-lover. How? Why? This was impossible. "WHAT THE HELL!?!?" She hollers her eyes bulging. Her fists clenched. Waiting for and excuse. One she wouldn't find.

"Buffy," Dawn jumps from the bed covered in a sheet. "Please calm down." She begs. This can't be happening. Although she knew it would. Knew that they would find out. Because they always do. And knew that they would tear it all apart. She should have known it would be sooner rather than later.

"Dawn?" Buffy looks at her in dismay. "I'm gonna kill him!" She hollers again anger filling her face. Dawn realizes she also sees jealousy. Of course. She couldn't not be. Buffy is witnessing her sister with Spike. The man she let go. Pushed away. The one who was supposed to pine for her forever. Obviously not true.

"Buffy no!" Dawn steps in front of Spike. "Don't you dare touch him." Her eyes fill with fear. Can't lose him. Can't let her hurt him. Not now. She just found this.

"Dawn? Why?" Buffy looks so confused. She just can not grasp this. How did Dawn end up here. In the place she had found herself not too long ago. Why? Not because she wanted to. And she wasn't in the same situation as her sister. She couldn't be.

"What do you mean why?" Dawn looks at her sister's confused face. "Weren't you with him like two years ago?" Dawn resorts to the only thing she knows. Compare herself to her sister. That is what EVERYONE else does. Not him though. Not her Spike. He will someday. She knows he will. He already sees similarities. In the way she moves. The similarities will grow. Soon enough, he will see Buffy in her more and more. Because everyone else does. She just wants to be Dawn. Not her sister. Dawn.

"That was different." Buffy nods. "It was solace." The slayer looks at her sister in disgust. How could she? This can't be real.

"Don't you think I need solace Buffy?" Dawn looks at her sister. She can feel the shame radiating from her. She is beginning to hate her even more now. She knows it. And she wants to break down. "My own family abandons me. You don't love me, admit it." Dawn frowns and attempts to hold back the tears. "But he deserves a lot more than to be used by someone, you should have known that." Dawn feels arms wrap around her from behind. Spike. He is protecting her. Promised he would try. She loves him. So much.

"Dawn he's a vampire." Buffy shakes her head. "Use them, stake them, but don't fall for them." Buffy says coldly. "And I don't think you realize how ridiculous your going to look to everyone." The blonde slayer announces. Dawn already knows.

"Why Buffy?" Dawn asks anger in her eyes. "Because someone wants me for once. Because you've been with Spike. Because he is supposed to be yours." Her blue eyes fill with fire.

"No Dawn." Buffy attempts to make an excuse. "Because they wont accept this. Not you like this." She shakes her head. "Your coming home with me." Buffy grabs her sisters arm and begins to tug.

"No Buffy!" The fragile brunette hollers and tries to pull away. No use. Her sister has strength over her. So much strength. She is so tired of being weak. No power. Everyone beats her up. Emotionally, physically. All stronger. Just this week little, broken thing. Doesn't care anymore.

"Dawn don't fight." The slayer tries not to laugh. It is pointless Dawn's fighting. But she always tries to fight. Never stopped the fighting.

"Hold it right there, blondie." Spike grabs the slayers arm that still has a tight hold on Dawn. "If she wants to be here, here is where she is staying." Spike furrows his eye brows.

"Why Spike?" Buffy stops and looks at her former lover. "So you can keep your little slut here?" She questions rolling her eyes.

Spike quickly grasps Buffy by the throat and holds her up in the air as she begins kicking her feet. She can't get away. For once. "Don't ever call her that." Spike grows. He's pissed now. Beyond belief.

"Spike?" Dawn looks shocked. "Your hurting her." She gets scared.

"Why do you care pet?" Spike asks still chocking the slayer. "Could end all your troubles right now. All your pain." He means it. Wants to take away the pain. Loves her. That smile. Buffy is her pain. Would kill her just for his little brunette.

Dawn thinks about it for a moment. Would he really? For her? "No, Spike. You can't." Dawn sighs. Some part of her wants to say yes. To see that he loves her that much. But she still loves her sister. No matter how much Buffy hates her.

Spike drops the blonde slayer to the hard ground. Only because his girl requests it. Only for her. For _his _girl. Maybe it could last. Because he would do anything for her. Anything to see her fly.


End file.
